


The Next Guy

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex was an asshole, Brotherly Love, Family Dynamics, Gen, Judd is a good brother, M/M, Protective Carlos, Protective Judd, Protective Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Maybe something where someone from TK's old New York crew gets transferred to the 126 and they're the one who introduced him to Alex. Bonus points for some protective Carlos and Owen.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 310





	The Next Guy

“Hey TK, come up here a minute,” Owen stuck his head out of his office and called down to his son.

TK set down the wrench he was using to replace the valve on an air tank and jogged upstairs.

“What’s up dad?” he asked, dropping himself into a chair.

“You remember Tucker James? From New York?”

“Yeah. He was the one who introduced me to Alex. Asshole,” he muttered under his breath. “What about him?”

“I just got a call. They’re transferring him here, to Austin.”

“This house?”

“Yeah. If you’re not comfortable I can deny the request, send him downtown with Billy.”

“No, don’t do that to him. Tucker isn’t a bad guy, it’s not his fault Alex turned out to be such a douche. I’m happy with Carlos now and Tuck used to be one of my best friends. It’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

*****

That night at dinner, TK discussed the transfer with Carlos.

“So this guy introduced you to Alex?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t like him.”   
TK laughed and took another bite of chicken.

“I’m serious Ty, that bastard ruined your life. And this Tucker guy was the one who brought him into it.”

“Baby,” TK said standing up. He went around to the other side of the table and made room for himself in Carlos’ lap. “Tucker used to be one of my best friends. He introduced me to Alex, because Alex worked with his girlfriend. He had no idea that he was an abusive douche bag. But I’m okay now. I’m happier than I’ve ever been, and I want to work with my friend again. You don’t have to like him, but please just be nice to him.”

“Of course I’ll be nice to him.”

TK leaned down to kiss his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

*****

The next week, Tucker was being briefed by Owen in his office.

“That the new kid?” Judd asked when he came into work.

“Yeah that’s Tucker. He worked at the same station as me and Dad in New York.”

“Damn, another city boy.”

“Shut up Judd.”

The whole crew perked up when they heard the door to Owen’s office open. Tucker came down the stairs, followed closely by Owen.

“Guys this is Tucker. Tucker this is my crew. Judd, Marjan, Mateo, Paul and you obviously know TK.”

“Hey man,” Tucker pulled TK into a side hug.

“Hey Tuck.”

The reunion was cut short by the sounding of the bell.

“Alright, let's get to work.”

The call turned out to be a rough one. A four car pile up with three deaths.

As they climbed back into the truck, Judd bumped his shoulder against TK’s. 

“You alright kid?”

“Yeah. I just need a nap.”

“You can text Carlos when we get back to the station,” Judd reassured. “That always helps.”

“All of you have earned some rest,” Owen agreed.

“Who’s Carlos?” Tucker asked.

“My boyfriend,” TK answered. “He works at the police department, I’m honestly surprised he wasn’t on the call.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out with you and Alex. He’s a good guy.”

Judd had to cover his noise of surprise with a cough.

“Yeah well, I don’t usually try to make things work with cheaters,” TK said.

He tried to keep the bite out of his voice, but his exhaustion was making it hard.

“Wait a minute Alex cheated on you?”

“Yeah. Spin cycle instructor, proposal gone wrong. Any of this ringing a bell?”   


“No. Alex told Sarah that you accused him of cheating when he said no to your proposal and that you tried to kill yourself so Owen dragged you down to Texas for rehab.”

“Well that’s some bullshit,” Paul said.

“Paul,” Mateo tried to stop him.

Marjan put a hand on his arm, “We’re in too deep now probie.”

“Your boy is lying,” Paul said. “We all know the truth.”

“Paul just drop it please. I really don’t want to have this conversation again.” TK dropped his head into his hands and Judd put his arm around him.

When they pulled back into the station, TK made a beeline for the bunk room, probably to call Carlos and vent.

Judd pulled out his phone and sent him a text.

_ Judd: Heads up Reyes, kid’s had a rough morning _

_ Carlos: Thanks Judd _

“Hey Judd,” Tucker jogged up next to him. “What’s going on with TK? I didn’t mean to upset him.”

“New guy, I’m gonna give you some advice. Don’t run your mouth about shit you don’t know. If you want the whole story, ask TK.”

Judd went to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of whatever Paul made for lunch for TK.

“Hey kid,” he stuck his head in the door. “I brought you lunch.”

TK was sitting on his bed, phone in hand.

“Thanks Judd.”

Judd sat next to him and sat the plate down on the bedside table.

“That Carlos?” he asked, gesturing to his phone.

“Yeah. He heard about the call and texted me first. I get a feeling a little birdy told him.”

“I might be guilty of that.”

“Thanks for looking out for me Judd.”

“It’s my job little brother. I put Tucker in his place too. He won’t bring it up again.”

“What Alex told him isn’t really his fault. I wasn’t there to give people the truth.”

“Well if you want to tell him what really happened, that’s up to you.”

*****

“What do you think I should do?”   
TK was curled up against Carlos’ side, his boyfriend’s hands in his hair.

“It’s up to you baby.”

“I feel like he deserves the truth. He was just telling me what Alex told him, it’s not really his fault he’s a liar.”

“Then tell him baby. Don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but he was your friend. Just remember you don’t owe him anything.”

*****

“Thanks for meeting me,” TK said.

He and Tucker were sitting on a bench outside his favorite food truck.

“I’m glad you asked. I wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn’t know and it really wasn’t any of my business.”

“It’s okay Tuck. But I do think you need the truth. Alex did turn down my proposal, but it was because he was sleeping with Mitch, his spin instructor. He’d been cheating on me for months. After that night, I did some stuff I’m not proud of. When my dad got offered the job here, he thought it was a good opportunity for both of us to get away.”

“I’m glad you’re doing better TK, your dad too. And I’m glad you’re happy with Carlos.”

“I’m really happy with him. He’s good for me.”

“I’m glad. And for the record I’m sorry for setting you up with that asshole.”

“All is forgiven. Just background check the next guy.”

“Deal. But I don’t think there will be a next guy.”

“Me neither.”


End file.
